vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Go Animate V2 wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Vandal: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SanicGeeisBackForOctober *Reason: Removing content and renaming pages. *Signature: Felix the Cat123 (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Done by local admins. - Cyanide3 Sonic for Hire Wiki *Wiki: http://sonicforhire.wikia.com *Vandal: http://sonicforhire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SonictheHedgehogBoy200 *Reason: First off, I'm not sure if this is the proper place to report an event like this, so my apologies if it isn't. This user is a rogue admin on the wiki I've listed; the creator has long since dropped off the earth and probably can't do anything. The web show that this wiki is about concluded last year, but this user continues to vandalize by adding deliberate misinformation: announcements of DVDs or future spin-offs that there is no evidence of, or his own related projects, logos, etc that have no official relation to the series or even any grounding in reality. I attempted communication with him earlier last month and he agreed to take it to his own wiki, but he seems to have returned. If there's any way to purge him and replace him with a more competent admin, I would be willing to assist in cleaning up the remaining garbage. *Signature: Nopemeister (talk) 06:31, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::This might be useful. Ask the community on the wiki what to do with the admin. If there's consensus, he can be removed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:11, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Report closed --Rain (Wall) 11:21, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiki des communautés *Wiki: http://communaute.wikia.com *Vandal: http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.249.85.61 *Reason: Bleaching page ; http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Contributions/81.249.85.61 *Signature: Mihawk Moha Contributions 18:05, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 18:07, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Suicide mouse wiki *Wiki: http://suicide-mouse.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_mouse_Wiki *Vandal: http://suicide-mouse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/120.203.214.147 *Reason: Put a swearing comment on my Suicide mouse article. *Signature: Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:10, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't need to report it if you've already blocked him :). — Jr Mime (talk) 22:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) But he is making false reports,please don't listen to any of these AMFA people's false reports --Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:28, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Elevation Wiki *Wiki: http://elevation.wikia.com *Vandal: http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.45.119.16 *Reason: creating tons of spam pages *Signature: JosephHawk (ง'▾')ง 03:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 03:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Caillou Wiki *Wiki: http://caillou.wikia.com *Vandal: http://caillou.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Karlthekindkunt123 *Reason: Account was created a couple of days ago and has been used for trolling, slurs and profanity. The account name indicates it is a vandalism-only account. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Done --Rain (Wall) 14:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Comics en català wiki *Wiki: http://ca.comics.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ca.comics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/36.248.169.61 *Reason: Vandalism in Dsf *Signature: Unoi (talk) 15:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Done --Rain (Wall) 15:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) RS Roleplay Wiki *Wiki: http://rsroleplay.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/169.244.21.235 *Reason: removing content *Signature: --Joseph 15:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Please contact the local Admins --Rain (Wall) 15:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NVSC Wiki *Wiki: http://nvsc.wikia.com *Vandal: http://nvsc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/120.203.214.182 *Reason: removing content *Signature: --Joseph 15:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Done by Cyanide --Rain (Wall) 16:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Smash Mouth Wiki and DVD Database Wiki This is a follow-up to this report. About 80% of the pages have been checked. That's about as much as I could get to show in the Recent Changes. Could someone empty the Candidates for deletion category on the Smash Mouth Wiki so I can get a better idea of what's on topic for the remaining pages? Also, that same 108.5.64.0/20 rangeblock is needed on the DVD Database Wiki so I can do cleanup there. Looks like he jumped over to that wiki a few days ago. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi there! I see that the admin was online last year ago. You can adopt this wiki, so you get rights of administration and can delete those pages. VSTFs don't do basic-wiki-cleanup. - Cyanide3 (Wall) 15:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I will handle this. RRabbit42 and I are working on this together. 22:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Crafting Dead Cure Wiki *Wiki: http://crafting-dead-cure.wikia.com *Vandal: http://crafting-dead-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.69.97.215 *Reason: adding gibberish/nonsense *Signature: --Joseph 02:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 02:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC) HitsuGimenoChaika Wiki *Wiki: http://hitsugimenochaika.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hitsugimenochaika.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.252.171.92 *Reason: removing content, adding nonsense *Signature: --Joseph 03:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 03:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) An American Tail Wiki *Wiki: http://anamericantail.wikia.com/wiki/An_American_Tail_Wiki *Vandal: http://anamericantail.wikia.com/wiki/User:LtFantasmic * Reason: About a month ago this user was blocked for hijacking several pages with information from his crossover fan fiction, presenting it as canon, and then causing an edit war when I tried to clean the pages up. He is now back, and continuing the exact same behavior. I haven't attempted a cleanup myself yet this time around since I fear another time-consuming edit war. * Signature: --MaskedBard ::Please contact a local admin--Rain (Wall) 11:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Death Note Wiki *Wiki: http://ca.deathnote.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ca.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.59.57.86 *Reason: *Signature: Unoi (talk) 13:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Please contact a local admin--Rain (Wall) 13:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Battle Cats Wiki *Wiki: http://battle-cats.wikia.com *Vandal: http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.118.227.56 *Reason: Editing spam information *Signature: Heliskyoh (talk) 14:02, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Battle Cats Wiki *Wiki: http://battle-cats.wikia.com *Vandal: http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.147.104.163 *Reason: Editing spam information *Signature: Heliskyoh (talk) 14:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Battle Cats Wiki *Wiki: http://battle-cats.wikia.com *Vandal: http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.149.195.4 *Reason: Editing spam information *Signature: Heliskyoh (talk) 14:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC)